(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic quick vise, particularly a bench vise operated by compressed air and incorporated with a booster mechanism to provide high clamping, high productivity force with low trouble possibility.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally a screw rod is used to drive a movable jaw in a the conventional vise to displace the movable jaw for clamping purpose. As the clamping force so achieved is limited, an hydraulic vise was developed to provide a higher clamping force. However, displacement is slow in both the conventional manual and hydraulic vises, and neither of them can satisfy the requirement of automatic and high efficient operation today. Moreover, oil leakage may occur at the hydraulic vise, it is impossible to replenish hydraulic oil for closed type cylinder types. In addition, a working piece tends to raise up in the conventional vise for the pivot of its movable jaw is at the same point for application of force, and consequently machining accuracy is affected, it is not suitable for automatic process requiring high efficiency and high precision.